


猎人_片段6

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	猎人_片段6

心里的某一处松动了，除去无暇顾及的厌恶，两人的举动就变成了单纯的肉体亲昵，勉力想到自己还在病中，他将折原的舌头赶了出去，继而柔软的脸颊又贴了过来，肌肤是那样的温热，他用鼻尖触了触，抱住自己的人就像怕痒似的轻笑着，微微的震颤从脸颊一直延伸到胸膛，引起一阵电流般，让他更加迷乱。一只手从他后脑勺按了下来，将他按在了下方暖和的颈间，他嗅着肌肤上的些微汗味与体香，跟随着引导，不禁将唇贴在了那散发着热度的颈侧，轻轻地逐一吻过。

耳边折原的呼吸加重了，不知何时，他的双臂也缠绕在了对方的腰上，这是自己唯一能够得到的拥抱，他在那一刻混乱地想。耳朵被舔了，耳垂被含在口中反复碾压逗弄，又被吐了出来，那熟悉的唾液被蒸发的凉意让他得到了一瞬间的清醒，不由得在心中想，自己是在和这个人纠缠，这个不可信的、叫他感到讨厌的人，恶心感再次复苏。

但是，很快就意识到，有些事物叫人感到恶心，是因为它们过于鲜艳美丽了，就像苔藓和毒虫，鲜艳到让人害怕，也许带着毒性，才会令人恶心。如果直视着那美丽之物，说不定就会被迷惑，所以人们恐惧于它们。折原就是这样一个美丽的生物，他看穿了折原，一次又一次地感到恶心，而当他已经在折原的掌握中时，他的视线便不能从那样美丽的事物上离开了。恶心反而变成了更深层次的情欲，在身体深处隐隐地翻搅着，让他把折原的衣服揉乱，既排斥折原的丑恶，又无法忽视折原的艳美。气息变得灼热的折原拽着他胸口处的衬衫衣料，把他带至空白的墙壁前，背后靠着墙壁，双臂再次缠了上来。

吻渐次落了下来。

【对，没错。】

一边与他交替地吻着，一边在他的耳边轻声蛊惑。

【就这样，你什么都不用想，我来替你思考就好。】

终于追寻到唇的时候，他阻拦了一下，不想让对方也传染上病毒，却被对方拒绝了，折原固执地吻过来，与他唇舌交缠。

【把那份热度也传给我吧，我想要你的全部。】

诱人的低音在耳内震颤，他在因生病而变得无法思考其它的同时，也更加陷入了情热，双臂把折原的身体抱起，抵在墙上，折原欣喜地低呼了一声，顺势将双腿缠了上来。当他解开折原腰间的裤带时，其中一条缠绕着他的腿也配合着抬起弯曲，将长裤连同内裤褪了下来。折原就像天生的荡妇，对每一步都了如指掌似的，但他还什么都不知道，脑中又一片迷乱，动作便停了下来。

【碰我的后面……】

臂膀搂着他的脊背，细弱的声音在他的耳边呢喃。

【小静，我要你进入我……】

能进入的地方，大概只有那里了吧，见他还没有动作，折原便自己腾出一只手来到下方，先是解开了他的裤带，隔着内裤揉搓了两下之后，将手探进去，握住他的性器撸动，又抓着他的手来到自己的后穴处，让他的两根手指在穴口戳弄。做这些的时候，折原炽热的吐息喷洒在他的脸颊上，而当他把手指插入时，从折原的喉咙里，溢出了脆弱的一声低吟。

那是潮湿又黏滑的甬道，指尖探入后，意外地有些松软，还沾上了奇怪的液体，他对这样的情况感到不解，但也没能去细想，他的大脑已经被混乱的情欲所占领，更何况折原再次攀上了他的脊背，催促着，让他进入自己。

【快插进来……快点……】

等到真正进入的时候，耳边听到的，却是折原略带痛苦的声音。做这样的事果然不有趣，想要结束，然而折原不愿放开他，还擅自把腰往下沉去，更多的部分被吞没了，对方艰难地接纳了全部。

柔软的内壁包裹着性器，在那一瞬间，已经不能再思考其它，他支撑着折原的身体，遵循本能地向上顶弄起来，折原就像溺水的人那样，不知是欢愉还是痛苦地紧紧抓着他背后的布料，因为疼痛，折原的身体僵硬着，始终难以放松，可当他维持最后一丝理智想停止时，折原又扭动着腰让他继续，渐渐地，他便成为了只会做爱的机器，高烧与情欲的热度早已夺走了他思考的余裕，他将怀中的人一次又一次地往上贯穿着，因为离得近，他甚至听到了有如幻觉般的，折原低低的呜咽声。

这个人一定很痛吧，他在模糊中想着，轻轻抚摸折原被汗弄湿的脸颊，含住了对方的耳垂，但是，就连耳垂也有些发冷，既然如此又为什么一定要继续呢，低声呜咽着的折原偏头找到了他的唇，寻求安慰似的索吻，他满足了对方，温柔地接着吻。折原的手指缠住了他的金发，忍耐地抓着。黑色的发尖处，汗水滴落了下来。

高潮来临时折原圈紧了他的腰，跟随着他一起顺着墙壁滑下，他将跪着的膝盖垫在折原身下，粗重地喘息着，折原冰凉的唇贴在他的额头，全身仍因疼痛而微微绷紧，下体的性器没有任何兴奋或是射过的迹象，性爱结束以后，伴随着清醒到来的是更多的冷意，他不由得更加抱紧这具身躯，而折原，尽管仍在恢复中，也包容地接受了他，将他揽在怀中，让他的额头抵在自己的肩窝里以汲取温暖。他埋首在汗湿的锁骨处，晕眩忽然袭了上来，忍不住咬紧了牙关。

感到后脑勺的头发被安慰地抚摸着，头痛稍微有所减轻，紧接着，倦意跟着涌上。他们的身体还连在一起，但他却越来越不能维持意识。就在快要坠入黑暗时，一阵仿佛是幻觉的急促脚步声响了起来。惊讶与慌乱席卷了全身，挣扎着想抬起头。

刚刚有人在外面——

【是你听错了。】

折原将脸颊靠了过来，贴在他的发顶上，咸湿的汗水融在了一起。

【这里只有我和你而已，小静，只有我们。】

温柔的手掌安抚着他的脊背，折原的体温紧紧环绕着他。

他感到了一阵虚无的安宁。

 

TBC


End file.
